Winchesters, witches, Angels Oh mY!
by Criticalskyz
Summary: A cute little cross over from Charmed to SP. A OC comes aboard due to the fact she is Leo's niece and just like him. She has to help out the boys, the evil and the source may be one


Winchesters, angels, witches, demons …Oh my!

Okay so not such a great title, but I've had worse. The thing is I love Charmed and SP so why not intertwine them and we can have a little fun.

Cross over Charmed and Supernatural, I know dangerous combo.

Disclaimer- I do not own either shows one is Mr. Aaron Spellings and the other is Eric K's

Summary- Dean and Sam go to San Francisco for a very short vacation. Leo's niece is driving him crazy and he gets the charmed ones to help. She is older but a little wild. Prue (love her) is a live and well. There is no Paige

"Leo, thank goodness you came up here. We can't control her anymore, she is driving all of us crazy." " I don't understand, what are you talking about" Leo asked his former Elders. " Your niece, Chloe Wyatt is completely out of control, taking her powers to the limit" Leo began to frown " What did she do this time"? The head Elder held out an orb for him to view what his niece had been up too. He slowly looked into the orb and couldn't believe his eyes. There was Chloe is all her glory, grabbing a guy and orbing him out of a nightclub.

**One week ago…**

Dean felt his body being slammed up against the paneling, he winced through his pain, he had to get to Sam. The only thing that mattered was Sam; funny how things go dark at the most inopportune times Dean silently thought as his world went dark. Moments later he woke up, hands tied behind him, his body was throbbing from head to toe, he felt blood dripping from a few deep scratches.

He turned his head and saw Sam awake but in the same position, until that bitch Meg decided to straddle his brother, which if he wasn't in so much pain, he might have enjoyed the scene, he couldn't imagine how Sam felt. Although though cuts across his face did not look too good. Dean remembered telling them to get a room, trying to cut threw his bonds with a knife he had kept hidden. Meg had gone over to Dean to take the knife away, long enough of a distraction for Sam to get loose and wait until she came back to him. She settled back onto his lap, Sam used his head to stun her then drove the knife into her. Dean couldn't remember how but Meg ended up in the alley crumpled over and hopefully dead.

Sam and Dean stumbled back to their room, where a dark figure stood at their window turned out to be dad. The reunion was short as the creature Meg had summoned attacked again, almost killing the Winchester line. Again, like a cat with nine lives Dean, Sam, and John got away. Dean stood by his car made the hardest decision in his life, his father couldn't come with them, and they had to regroup but not if it meant one of their lives. After it was agreed the Winchesters went in separate directions. Meg came out of the darkness not too sure what they up their sleeves, this action was not in the cards, she realized who the strongest Winchester was and he was going to die a very slow and painfully death, if she had her way.

**Far away in the clouds**

Chloe stood with her arms crossed, her hood pulled back and a heavy scowl upon her face. She was just told she was being taken off of one case because of her personal involvement to be placed on another one. An Elder stared right back at her "Chloe, never has anyone given us such a hard time with his or her assignment, your job is to intervene only if need be. That…" he pointed at a screen" Was uncalled for and forbidden" Chloe winced as she watched herself in bed with her charge. She was like her uncle in that respect "Justin, need my help and isn't that what we White lighters do? Help people, besides, my human boss is getting all bent"

The Elder wasn't sure what else to say, until an idea came to her " Chloe…" her thought was interrupted when a thunderous noise shook her home. Chloe stumbled back, catching her Elder as she fell also. Chloe helped up the Elder Ginger "You okay?" Ginger smiled, yes thank you, I have to go, please stay out of trouble, go visit your uncle or something." Chloe smiled as she orbed out of the clouds and back into Justin's bed. She snuggled closer to him and knew she'd only have a few more hours with him.

Chloe's eyes flew open, she sat straight up and looked around the room, Justin reached out to touch her arm "You okay Chloe?" she nodded and told Justin about the noise that rocked her home "They know too, about you and I " Justin frowned " It didn't take long, did it?" " I'm sorry, I guess I should have been more careful…" as the words came out of her mouth, a Dark lighter simmered out of nowhere and shot a arrow at Justin, then one at Chloe. Arrows found its targets; Justin was dead in seconds, which surprised Chloe, the poison wasn't supposing kill humans. Chloe heard the magical jingle, but couldn't orb, she felt the poison working through her veins, the poison flood into every sense, Chloe tried to fight it, the only thing she was able to do was call for her uncle " Leo, Leo" in barely a whisper. A blue-white crystallized simmer came down, Leo looked at his niece, this wasn't good, he looked over at Justin, he pulled out the arrow and tried to heal him, it was no good he was already gone. Leo went back over to his niece and picked her up, he orbed out and into the safest place he knew.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Leo orbed into the kitchen with Chloe in his arms ' Oh my god Leo what happened?" Piper followed him into the living room and watched as he placed her on the couch. Chloe opened her eyes slightly and smiled at her uncle "Hi, I think I messed up didn't I?" Leo only placed his hands on the arrow and pulled, resulting in a blood-curdling scream from Chloe "I'll take that as a yes" she smirked. "You will be fine as soon as I heal you" Leo placed his hands over her and a soft yellow glow appeared and healed Chloe. Leo stood up and instantly was orbed out of the living room. Piper walked over to her with a cold compress "Thanks Aunt Piper." Piper only smiled then asked the question "Chloe, what happened, one minute I was talking to Leo, he orbs out and then comes back with his niece, with an arrow sticking out of her and a dead innocent?" Chloe struggle to sit up, she started to answer but was orbed out also " I hate when they do that." Piper said.

**Back in the clouds**

Chloe orbed into her traditional White lighter garb and went into the meeting hall where she knew everyone would be. To her surprise it was only a few high Elders and uncle Leo, who was not looking all to happy, or trying to anyway "Chloe Wyatt, step forward" Chloe did as she was told, never taking her eyes off of the orb that was glowing next to her uncle.

Ginger pushed back her robe hood and looked at the younger woman, who was a human and a lot of white lighter, she was a damn good one too, but her personal attachment on a lot of her charges was becoming a problem. Leo gave her a sympathy look and then looked at the orb, which showed her orbing Justin out of the club, with a lot of people seeing her. Her head snapped up to look at Ginger, her elder " Chloe Wyatt, we as the Elder circle, have to say you do, do a good job at what you do, but this little action, with people seeing you is a huge problem. As of right now the problem has been fixed but we have to take some sort of punishment action towards you. Right now the good outweighs what you have done only by a little bit, so instead of restraining you, we as a group has decided to place you with your Uncle Leo, until we come up with a punishment". Chloe looked at her uncle " Ginger, I didn't know a dark lighter was going to attack, why did Justin die anyway. I thought those arrows only killed us not humans."

Leo stepped in " Chloe! That is enough, lets go" he grabbed her arm and orbed her back down to earth.

Ginger saw the orb staring to glow again, a dark shadow took over the orb and shown a girl with short blond hair talking into a goblet, then two young men and a older man broken and bleeding on the floor. Another vision was shown, two white lighter were taken out during the attack by a dark shadow. Ginger knew there would have to be a powwow after the other got a hold of this info.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" You can let go of me now" a voice came before the image of a pair orbing into the living room. Piper looked up at the pair "I'm glad to see the two of you are back and Chloe you look a lot better than before" "Thanks Piper" Chloe said as she was heading towards the door, Leo gave his wife a look and Piper froze Chloe "What is going on Leo?" Leo let out a sigh before telling piper what happened " Sounds like Miss Chloe is just like her Uncle" Leo frowned " Piper, this is serious, Chloe is suppose to grow up to be this powerful white lighter, and the way she is going…." Piper kissed his cheek "She is a smart girl Leo, she'll be fine" Piper watched as Chloe unfroze " Aunt Piper, was that really necessary?" Leo felt a jingle and looked at piper " I'll give her things to do" Leo orbed out, leaving Piper and Chloe alone " First good f or you, for standing up to them, second, why do you have to give them such a hard time. Now since I'm suppose to be making sure you don't get into anymore trouble. I'm going to the club, and you can come with me, I have to call this band and my beer supplier." Chloe happily agreed but couldn't keep her mind off of why her uncle was summoned. Did they have her sentence in already?

Okay so I'm off to a rocky start so shoot me… I think the source will be linked to Meg, Phoebe and Prue will make an appearance, I'm not sure about our lost boys yet. Hopefully it will get better.


End file.
